


Say It With A Shirt

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, this is incredibly dumb please ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: Jon loses his voice, so he communicates the only other way he knows how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another little short scene thing that I'll never find a place for in an actual fic, but that I still wanted to write.
> 
> I can assure you it's just as stupid as Butter On Rye, if not more so.
> 
> You have been warned.

"Morning, Jon," Ryan greeted, dropping a kiss on top of Jon's head.

 

Jon opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a weak croak. He scowled and opened one of his desk drawers. Ryan raised an eyebrow as he rummaged around inside.

 

The dark-haired man resurfaced with a triumphant smile on his face, brandishing a shirt that read, _I lost my voice_.

 

Ryan blinked.

 

"And you got that printed on a shirt because…?"

 

Jon dipped into the drawer again.

 

 _I like shirts_.

 

"…You're an interesting breed of strange, Jon."

 

_Well, you wouldn't be dating me if I was boring, would you?_

 

Ryan chuckled. "Fair point." He leant over Jon a little, trying to get a closer look at the tangle of fabric occupying Jon's desk drawer. "Those are some pretty specific shirts, though. Just how many have you got in there?"

 

_Enough._

 

The blond just shook his head. "Okay, I'm gonna go before you get even more ridiculous."

 

Jon made a frantic gesture for him to wait, frenziedly digging into the drawer, tossing shirts carelessly over his shoulder. Ryan's eyebrows climbed progressively higher up his forehead at the sheer volume of shirts Jon was dumping onto the floor. It didn't seem physically possible that they could have all fit into the drawer.

 

Finally, Jon re-emerged with the one he wanted, blowing a strand of hair out of his face as he gave Ryan a slightly sheepish smile.

 

_There's something I have to tell you._

 

Ryan grinned. "And what's that?"

 

Biting his lip, Jon turned the shirt over. The text on the back read _I love you_.

 

A blush stained Jon's cheeks bright red, a trait that Ryan found ridiculously adorable. He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

 

"The first time you tell me that and you use a shirt? How long have you been planning this?"

 

Blushing even harder, Jon gave him an embarrassed shrug.

 

Still chuckling, Ryan leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on Jon's lips.

 

"I don't have a shirt to say it with, but I'd like to think it's apparent that I love you too."

 

Jon's smile was brighter than sunshine, and he broke away from Ryan to pull yet another shirt from his seemingly bottomless drawer.

 

_Yay!_

 

"You're such a dork," Ryan said with a grin, swooping in for another kiss.


End file.
